16 Freaking Candles
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: It was supposed to be Scott's day, but because of his annoying siblings and reunion for the Total Drama Contestants, everything's screwed up, because no one remembers or cares that it's his 16th birthday, or do they? Rated T for some language, sorry for any OOCness I'm very sorry. And a little bit of Scott/Lightning at the end. Something of a parody.
1. It's MY Birthday

**16 Freaking Candles**

**Something of a parody of one of my favorite old movies '16 candles', hence the title name with a dash of yaoi if you mix it all up together. Sorry for ANY OOCness. I do NOT own Total Drama or 16 candles, at all and never will.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1: It's MY Birthday!**

Scott's P.O.V

This was just great. Everything.  
I still wasn't feeling 100 percent after my full recovery operation that I needed from Fang. (Thank God Cameron shared his winnings with everyone after he won, I wouldn't have been able to afford it, as if my family wasn't poor enough. I got lucky). I lost my lucky shark's tooth and… I know this one's my fault; respect from all the others on that godforsaken island, not even the 'veterans' liked me, at first I didn't really give a damn. After said recovery I thought going home would mean the best for me, and now today, a day that's supposed to be special was apparently forgotten. August 25th .

My fucking birthday.

I didn't look like it but as of today I'm turning 16 years old. And my family, even my favorite pappy. They all forgot my fucking birthday. In a sad sense of irony I remember times when my stupid little brother Liam (13) and little sister Nelly(11) would jump on my bed to wake me up when it was still freaking 12 in the morning to wish me 'Happy Birthday!' even though I knew it was just to wake me up early to piss me off. Little brats, if it weren't for them maybe mom, dad and pappy would've given me the chance to make the big announcement.

**Flashback: 8:00 Morning**

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked more like an 17 year old than a 16 year old but still it's my fucking 16th birthday, that means something. I went into the kitchen awaiting for everyone to wish me a Happy Birthday but then Liam got in my way, "Make way, Prom-Reject!"

"Everyone, there's something important Nelly has to say to everybody!"

Oh this is great, Nelly wants to wish me a Happy Birthday, it's about time she said something respectful to her big brother.

She bumped into me "Outta my way Butthead!"

By the way, when it came to me she was Liam's partner-in-crime.

"Hey everyone it's Kylie's birthday today!"

My eyes widened, stupid little girl, It's MY birthday too, did she think about that? For even a second?

Kylie (12) was Nelly's stupid friend, literally stupid. She was the richest kid in our neighborhood she had everything, looks (for a 12 year old), money, big freaking house, but she was probably the dumbest person I've ever met. In a way she reminded me of that Lindsay girl who was also a Veteran for Total Drama Island, except Lindsay was hot and apparently saccharine while Kylie was annoyingly dumb and a selfish little brat, no wonder she and Nelly got along.

"Mommy, can we go to her party?" Nelly asked with those insipid puppy dog eyes, I don't understand how her puppy dog eyes worked on ANYONE. She's not cute she's a little rat. And I can't stand rats, like the ones that are always in our kitchen.

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

Figures, Mom and Dad always wanted a girl. So Nelly was the favorite child, Liam was the second because apparently they 'went wrong with me', I heard them talking about me one night. Bastards.

If they bothered to pay attention at all they'd see that Liam's a little asshole.

You think they'd appreciate the fact that their own son would risk his life, waking up everyday scared out his pants thinking a psycho 4-legged shark would try and maul him everyday, trying to win risky challenges to win money and support his family. But nooooo.

"Hello? What about me?" I asked flabbergasted and a little hurt.

"What about you?" asked Liam.

I glared at him, watching his stupid freckled face sneering back at me, it was like looking in a mirror but Liam's the type that would no doubt turn out as a bigger asshole than me. "C'mon, this is probably the only time we'll eat good. And I'm not missing out on that cake! So What's up your ass, Scotty? A Shark Tooth? Oh wait you lost it didn't you Scotty?"

Normally I was called Scotty on occasion but I HATED it whenever it came out of Liam's filthy little mouth.

"Nobody's gonna do anything?! Every fucking day he gets worse and worse, and you guys don't do anything!" I snapped, it's about time, I've been meaning to say that but I didn't really expect Mom or Dad to really do anything.

"Language Scott!" Mom barked.

"Liam don't talk to your brother like that, it's very naughty." Dad said. He didn't even try.

"I'm just trying to say that Scotty outta come with if he wants me and Nelly to enjoy that party"

"Yeah, I have to be there and I'm not letting Scotty ruin today for me!" Nelly whined.

Of course it's always 'me,me,me' with her, and it's all Mom and Dad's fault for spoiling her. She's the most selfish thing I've ever had the misfortune of being related to. When today was supposed to be MY birthday.

"Yeah, I mean he already blew it on that island, great job with that by the way numbnuts! You couldn't even win us the money!" Liam mocked me while Nelly pointed at me, cackling.

"Ok Liam, Nelly that's enough you little smartasses!" Pappy yelled, making Liam cower behind Dad and Nelly start crying to Mom, while I smiled at my Pappy and he smiled at me, that was the highlight of my morning.

**Now**

Luckily Pappy loved me, I chose him as my father figure. He was like me in every way, same personality, same views and the fact that he couldn't stand Nelly or Liam either made me love him even more. But apparently today the fact that Kylie's rich made him forget about my birthday too. I was honestly okay with that, I'll forgive him while the rest of them can suck it.

**P.S I do NOT own Total Drama in any way whatsoever, other characters: Liam, Nelly, Kylie, Scott's Parents belong to me ****  
**


	2. Great Party

**Chapter 2: Great Party**

Scott's P.O.V

God, today was hot, hotter than usual. Apparently at little miss birthday girl Kylie's party she has HUGE backyard with a pool for everyone to jump in. There was a lot of people, probably people who weren't even invited, but she had the richest family in the neighborhood so they weren't gonna not 'not' show up at her birthday.

Oh and speaking of which, I'M supposed to be the birthday boy! But nooooo.

Even all my schoolmates were here, emphasis on schoolmates I didn't like anybody and they didn't like me. The teachers despised me, mainly because I spent more time skipping class, sleeping during class and causing trouble. I saw Mr. Watson(39) my teacher, talking to Kylie's mother, until he noticed me and started glaring at me. He hated me the most. Come on it's not like he hasn't seen someone make a wimpy kid get down on his hands and knees and become my temporary chair. Or someone who blew up the classroom by mixing chemicals. Or someone who tied a kid to the flagpole. Get over it will ya?

Everyone appeared to be having a good time. Whoop-Dee- freaking -doo.

Nelly was with Kylie getting special treatment. If Nelly knows what's good for her she'll make her face look like the pig she really is. Speaking of pigs I noticed Liam in the big fancy-ass kitchen eating and licking off cream from the over-sized cake. (That should be mine) I walked into said kitchen quietly and gave him a good kick to the butt. His face fell flat into the cake.

"Hey! You jackass I'm telling Mom!"

"That you ate the cake like the fat little pig you are?"

"MOM!" He yelled as he ran off, with cake still on his face.

Just to add insult to injury, I took a large bit of cream off that cake and licked it. "Dammit that's good"

Outside, little brats were running around screaming and squealing, and on top of that it stank; like kid's feet combined with drool and fresh adolescence with B.O. I sighed, even if I hated it everybody seemed to have a great time. Not that anyone noticed, I went to the adult's side and took a more than a few shots to make the annoying nagging pain I felt somewhere in my chest go away. I've never drank alcohol but I've heard it's good for when you're depressed.

"Oh woohoo KY-LIE!" I slurred, feeling groggy.

"Hey! Does' it feel good to be 12? Well wait til ya turn 16! Doncha know thas the mos important special birthday of yo life?!"

"Um…You weren't invited" She said apathetically.

"Neither was your face!" I would've said something much crueler than that, but by that 9th shot I took, I was pretty sure I was drunk for the very first time. Being a 16 year old really had it's perks, but apparently nobody even knows I'm 16!

"Anyway this is all your fault! This party shoulda been for ME! Everyone should be here for ME! It's MY birthday, doncha ya know!"

I didn't recognize it but apparently everyone took the time to notice my tantrum and they were all turned facing me.

"MOMMY!" She called

Liam came with Mom and Dad just in time to see their freshly 16 year old son on his first moments of being intoxicated.

"Look Mom see I told you he was eating cake!" He pointed at my white cut-out shirt that unfortunately had some icing on it from when I gave it a lick. And apparently Liam had washed his face from eating the cake. No surprise, Liam had taken from me in being manipulative and a big fat liar, God I want to kill him right now more than anything. It's only great when I'M the one manipulating people!

"Scott, how could you?!" Mom asked me, her disappointed face all too familiar

Dad just shook his head just as disappointed, while Pappy only looked at me with concern.

"Well excuuuuuuse me! I thought this gal oughta know the truth. But ladies and gentlemen the truth is IN THE EEEEEEEEEEYE OF THE BEHOLDER!" I yelled, voice still slurred but I was full of energy right now.

"Scott, son you're making a scene" Dad said grabbing me harshly by the shoulder, I didn't like the way it felt, it hurt.

"HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M A GROWN-ASS MAN I CAN DO WHAT-EVER THE HELL I WANT!" I yelled as I pulled away from his hard grip.

"Are you drunk?"

"...Nope."

"That's it you're going home" He said trying to grab me again

"NO! YOU AIN'T DA BOSS OF ME! You see this ladies and gents, this is mah Daddy, the oppressive leader of the hearth! I am young! And I'm a rebellious teen in a world of oppression! In fact, fellow teens I think we all ar-"

I couldn't finish and as I began to vomit. Everyone immediately winced and took a few steps back, disgusted.

"Ugh, dammit…"

"I just threw up ladies and gents! Oh well this oppression is literally making me sick to my stomach!" I laughed like an idiot, everyone just kept watching still stunned.

"The cold honest truth is that someone here deserves a big HAPPY BIRTHDA- oh! Here comes the 2nd wave-!"

I heaved again and some people even went inside.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SCOTTY HAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE!"

"How selfish could you get?" Asked Liam while everyone looked shocked and appalled.

Eventually they began to instead put the big stupid party inside "Aw come ooooon, nobody's gonna rise up against the oppression?!"

'Uh-oh, somethings rising up... for the 3rd ti-" I puked once again, more forcefully this time, there's Kylie's gift...

Speaking of which, Kylie and Nelly walked towards me, looking none-too-happy.

"YOU RUINED MY BIRTHDAY! YOU BIG FAT JERK!"

"I could say the same thing about you, little runt!"

"I HATE YOU SCOTT! I HOPE MOMMY GROUNDS YOU FOR LIFE!" Nelly yelled

"YEAH! He could use it! He's a giant douchebag!"

"HEY! Shut your filthy little fucking mouth! I'm going to snatch a piece of cake and get the hell outta here!"

With that being all said and done I groggily walked to my dingy trailer I called home, it felt strangely lonely, until I found a letter.

"You are cordially invited to a reunion as a member of the Total Drama series today at 6 to 12 pm, you're destination will be provided by something random, a helicopter, limo, I dunno".

"Oh well that's brilliant!" I said, still a little hammered.

The last people I felt like seeing were people who obviously hated my guts. Some were okay but they still weren't crazy about me, like that Sam, Brick, Cameron and then that Lightning…

The _other_ bad guy.

Then a random limo appeared outta nowhere, that psycho chef was in it, here to pick me up.

"Happy Birthday to me…"

** Mr. Watson belongs to me. I feel bad for Scott, honestly sure he acted like an ass and royally pissed everyone off, but... come on his punishment wasn't funny. UGH! i suck at characterization, but i hope you all enjoyed a drunk Scott.**


	3. Friendly Reunion

**Chapter 3: Friendly Reunion **

Scott's P.O.V

I've never rode in a limo before, ever. This must be how the rich people feel, and it's great, or at least it almost would be great if that psycho Chef Hatchet wasn't the one driving it. Also it would've been great if those people I never wanted to see again weren't gonna be there, I hated pretty much everybody and they all hated me. Some were okay but not enough for me to like. The veterans are no better especially that Heather, or Duncan.

Thankfully it wasn't on that island and instead at a more safe location in Ottawa. Everyone was there and just like at the party at home, everyone here was having a good time as well, perfect. Some of the guys I knew began chatting with the old contestants and even started making friends with them. I just kept to myself, because after all I'm not here to make friends.

I remembered one time when I was with my team, Lightning just kept rambling on and on about himself, and then everybody else started talking about themselves (Except for B of course). I had told everyone my birthdate. It seems as if no one remembered or cared and not even Chris cared to make the announcement.

Bastard, he's lucky Chef Hatchet bothered to bail him out, though in reality he wasn't gonna get paid back.

Either way I hate this.

Normal P.O.V

The clock struck 9:00 and the reunion party seemed to now be playing romantic music for the young couples. Scott just sat at an isolated table scowling at the couples. Apparently nobody cared or even approached him, not even to say 'hi' and if they did come by they would just glare at him or ignore his very presence. One thing he noticed is that Lightning kept staring at him for some reason, but eventually he ignored it.

Poor Scott was forced to watch all the annoying people doing annoying things.

Katie and Sadie kept flirting with Trent, Alejandro recovered from his injuries as well and now he was here dancing with an annoyed looking Heather. However Scott could've sworn he'd saw her blushing.

Sam and Dakota-zoid were dancing in the sense that Dakota carried him around while Sam got to be lifted and flown around, he seemed to be enjoying it.

They were no couple but Jo and Brick apparently joined in for the sake of trying to out-dance each other over whose hands go on top, Bridgette and Geoff were making out under the table where the snacks were served and Lindsay was with Tyler.

During the slow dance Gwen and Duncan were dancing together, while from far away Scott noticed Courtney glaring at the two of them. While Scott got to see Mike and Zoey dancing together staring lovingly into each other's eyes, seemingly caught up in the moment.

The view practically sickened Scott, romance sickened him in general but this was different. He actually knew and was able to understand how Courtney felt. To be in front of a lovey-dovey kissy-face couple, all happy and romantic while both of them had their own problems to deal with.

As Scott remembers he did blackmail Mike about telling Zoey about his MPD, but eventually it became useless and love redeemed between them after all ya-da, ya-da, ya-da, either way he didn't give a shit.

Then right after Mike _did_ get eliminated, Zoey had gone wild and practically fed him to a shark and then somehow she had the nerve to act like she was so big and tough, when she's clearly not. Just how the **hell** did she get further than him in the game?!

Scratch that he knew _exactly_ how Courtney felt.

This was all their fault, it was their fault that he had lost and their fault that he couldn't win the money for everyone at home. Scott got angrier, today which was supposed to be HIS birthday, HIS day, has been terrible and nobody gives a damn! He was fed up, **somebody **has to pay.

Without thinking he ran up from his seat behind Mike

"HEY! Everyone say hello the happy couple and her boyfriend!" He yelled for everyone to hear.

"Check out his underpants!" With that Scott pulled down Mike's pants revealing bright pink boxers for everyone, and Zoey to see; much to the couple's embarrassment.

Both Zoey and Mike blushed crimson red as everyone began to turn to see and even began to laugh and point. The veterans especially, jerks like Heather, Alejandro, but Duncan even more so.

"Wow what a loser! You up for wedgie-time?" Duncan asked, unable to maintain his mischievous bully-like nature.

"NO!" Mike yelled helplessly as Duncan began to pull him in. Zoey wasn't gonna stand for it and so she got into it only for Gwen to step in, she wasn't gonna let a little newbie like her hurt her bad boy. Eventually Courtney joined in merely to try and pull some of Gwen's hair out. Everybody just stared shocked, mouths agape and eyes widened.

Outside Scott kept running and cackling, proud of what he did, they deserved it.

Only for the feeling to quickly be replaced with grief, remembering that everyone still forgot his birthday. He almost wanted to cry but he quickly brushed that off, 16 year olds don't cry. Even if everyone you knew forgot the day you were turning 16.

**I felt so bad making this chapter! Poor Mike and Scott. I was so mean to them and I love both of them but what can you do when you have an idea? Forgive me for all you lovers out there! I'm SORRY!**


	4. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday**

Normal P.O.V

Well today was officially the worst day of Scott's life, not even the fact that he turned 16 today could make it any better, in fact it only made it worse.

"I guess this is it, I'm spending my 16th birthday alone." He thought

He didn't feel like going back home, not now. And even if he did it was only to return to his Pappy, and eventually he'll have to put up with his stupid little siblings and jerks for parents in the mean time. Not now though. Not freaking now.

The clock struck 10, and a good portion of the cast had left already, Scott just stood outside not wanting to face anybody's wrath, that would make everything much better. Everyone's gonna leave eventually, and therefore he would have the party room to himself at least.

It took a while but finally everyone left he saw Lightning leave first for some reason but then he could've sworn he came back, but he was probably just seeing things. Oh well.

Now that the party-room was thankfully empty Scott could only ponder to himself.

"Hmph! Good riddance, served those two right for ruining it for me in winning the million. And I'm not going to apologize for being right."

…

He sighed and lowered his blue eyes to the floor "I still can't believe everyone forgot my birthday…or worse cared that it was my birthday…" his voice sounding small.

"Sha-not exactly everyone"

Scott's eyes widened, there was only one person who talked in that pattern.

He looked forward and saw that the party-room was NOT empty, Lightning was there the whole time, standing by the table Scott was sitting at during the party with a cake…that had 16 brightly lit candles on it...

Then the stereo started playing that song 'If you were here' by the Thompson twins

Surprised Scott looked and turned both directions,...was this... for him?

"Me?" He asked, no louder than a whisper pointing at himself.

"Yeah you"

Scott was still surprised, Lightning of all people actually remembered? Then again he remembered some of the good times they had together, laughing at Cameron getting harassed by Jo, the times they spent in the cabins male-to-male, but still. He was even kind of handsome, wait did he just say he was handsome? Ugh, he was too desperate for attention today.

Also Lightning was a dummy, Scott wasn't gonna forget that bit at all, but he couldn't help but walk forward to the table.

"So…you remembered?"

"Well yeah, Lightning can't keep a bro hangin' especially on his 16th sha-Birthday." He said grinning.

"Oh and before Lightning forgets"

He picked something up from the seat next to him

"Here's a gift" He said throwing the small package to Scott. "Don't ask how Lightning got it"

Scott opened it, and it was…

His lucky shark tooth…

Scott bit on his lower lip, his cheeks burning red. That moment where he wanted to cry was not just a fluke but there was no way he was gonna let Lightning see him cry. He looked at Lightning with a slight pout, which was of course a facade to keep from crying, however he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

Lightning smiled and walked over to him putting an arm around Scott's shoulder. "Aw, don't worry man, you're still young, don't cry."

Scott flushed "I'm not…crying!"

He began to wipe at his eyes "I just…got allergies."

"Really? What are you allergic to? Is it sha-pollen?" Lightning asked looking around to see if there was any. "Or dust?"

Scott pouted again, looking at Lightning "Idiot…"

They talked for a while, Lightning got a explain that he only left early so he get Scott a nice cake and candles, because that's how you celebrate a birthday right?

They both sat on the table, the cake in between them with the number 16 candle brightly lit the whole party room.

"Thanks for getting my lucky shark tooth back…" Scott said, not looking at Lightning, blushing a little bit.

"Sha-Thanks for letting Lightning know about your birthday"

"Thanks for the cake…and for…remembering…"

"Happy Birthday Scott, make a wish?"

"It already came true…" He said looking into Lightning's eyes.

The room was silent for a moment, the two seemingly lost in each others eyes. Until they both quickly turned away slightly embarrassed. That is until Lightning sealed the moment with a kiss on Scott's lips. He blushed but slowly closed his eyes.

"Is that another wish of yours?"

"Yeah…"

Lightning smiled at him and punched him in the shoulder in a friendly way, "Happy Birthday again Scott"

"Thank you Lightning…for everything…"

"Hey sha-call me sometime?"

Scott smiled, something he hadn't done in a long time, a true smile. "Yeah…" He said to the athlete.  
Indeed Scott's wish did come true tonight. This really was a great 16th birthday after all...

Maybe he will call Sha-Lightning sometime.

**GAH! I'm stuck on ideas !And ooh la la it seems I've turned Scott into a tsundere, hope you guys like the thought of that... heh heh  
**

**P.S I LOVE THE MOVIE 16 CANDLES! Then again I love all the oldies. I'm thinking of doing something of a parody of the Breakfast Club with the TDROTI cast.  
**

**Oh well…HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :3**

**P.S.S There will be one last chapter to this story...  
**

**Hey! You should try reading**** this chapter while listening to 'If you were here' by the Thompson Twins without imagining the scene or feeling a little bit of emotion, or even fangirl a little bit, to all you fangirls out there. :3  
**


	5. Candles

**Chapter 5: Candles**

Normal P.O.V

A little bit after 11-ish o'clock, Scott and Lightning had decided to sadly part ways to go back to their respective homes. The two had spend their time talking dude-to-dude, bro-to-bro. Lightning teased Scott a little about how he didn't really look 16 while Scott kept calling Lightning names like 'stupid' or 'brainless'.

"So…um… like I said before, thanks for the cake…" Scott thanked him holding the rest of the cake, they had eaten some while talking to each other.

"Aw you're welcome buddy. By the way best 16th birthday ever huh? Since you got to spend it with Sha-Lightning, right?"

Scott looked at Lightning annoyed, pouting a little bit "You're an idiot… but I guess that makes you charming…" he whispered.

"Lightning's more than charming, Lightning is HOT!" He gloated, while flexing.

"Yeah, yeah… I am actually glad I spent it with you…"

Lightning looked at him a little confused before punching him the shoulder again, "So does that mean you'll call me"

Scott sighed "Yes, I'm going to call you sometime."

"Well Lightning's ride is outside, say want me to take ya home or something?" He asked.

Scott paused, Lightning had actually offered him a ride, no one normally ever offered Scott anything so he really didn't know how to respond.

"No."

"Ya sure? Cuz Lightning don't care, in fact Lightning don't want you walking home all alone"

Whenever it came to rare acts of human kindness Scott naturally said no, but Lightning was being persistent. "Fine"

" I-I mean don't get the wrong idea! I don't care if you do, but good luck my little trailer's probably too far for you to drive."

"Na, Lightning knows where he's going"

Scott rolled his eyes, the ride home was going to take forever, he should've said no.

…

To Scott's surprise Lightning actually found his little town and little trailer.

"THIS is your sha-House?" Lightning asked stupefied, he lived in a big awesome mansion, so this…was completely out of his league.

"Yeah, I know, shithole."

"Na, it ain't like that, I bet if you did a little something extra it could look a little less like a shithole and more like a dump." Lightning said, making the ginger pout.

"Thanks for the ride home…" Scott said, feeling awkward when he realized everything that he had been through today with the jock, his ears and cheeks burning red.

"You're welcome, oh and here's my number."

"Thanks…"

"Oh and Scott?"

"Y-Yes?" He prayed to God it wasn't wouldn't be something that would make things even more awkward between them, but nonetheless he was ready to hear whatever it was that Lightning had to say. Instead he was greeted by a sudden kiss from Lightning, Scott wanted to pull away but at the same time, he wanted this moment to last forever. The kiss was passionate in the small-town's soft and quiet atmosphere with the crickets chirping and the wind blowing softly around the two. Lightning however was the first to pull away.

"Happy Birthday."

His eyes widened, reminded that someone did care and remember, what he really wanted all along.

"Sha-bye-bye!" Lightning said before driving off, leaving a still stunned and oddly touched Scott.

He stood outside for a long time, thinking to himself. He looked at the cake Lightning had given to him and even began to eat some of it, not caring that he was eating it with his hands, (When it comes to cakes, who needs forks anyway?). Then he looked at the 16 candles that were still there but had long been extinguished and began to count and think about what 16 wishes he could have since he still had a few minutes before the clock struck 12 and his birthday would be over.

"1…for a better house."

"2…for health to me and Pappy."

"3…for Liam and Nelly to leave me the hell alone."

"4…for Mom and Dad to get with the program."

"5…for luck, any luck that comes out of the sky."

"6…for Chris McClain to drop dead."

"7…for that maniac Chef to drop dead along with him."

"8…for Fang that psycho shark to be served up into Shark Fin Soup."

"9…for a lucky shot at the lottery."

"10…for getting by at school enough to get me in college."

"11…for everyone at school to respect me."

"12…for everything to go MY way"

"13…for Mike and Zoey to break up (it was their fault he got eliminated and Zoey's fault he had to undergo that hellish surgery)

"14…for Pappy to live to be at least 100"

"15…for me to get out of this crappy town one day"

"And 16…"

"…For me to see Lightning again…"

The clock had just struck 12, and even though Scott didn't believe in almost anything he was sure that his wishes would come true, he was just happy that his real wish came true.

Someone who cared.

**HAUU...! I think this ending turned out pretty good! And as it turns out for you lucky readers I will do the TDROTI cast with a parody with the classic oldie 'The Breakfast Club' but don't get too anxious now i will get down to it.**

**P.S Scott's being so tsundere to Lightning right now but that's the kind of relationship I can just see with them!  
**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :3  
**


End file.
